russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network or RPN broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's at Broadcast City in Quezon City. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS, Disney Channel and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. It is also the home of the teleradyo programs produced by DZKB Radyo Ronda. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Currently broadcast by RPN 'RPN News and Public Affairs' 'News' *''Arangkada Balita'' (1999-2006, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) **''Arangkada Balita Weekend'' (2000-2006, 2011-present) *''Masarap na Almusal'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) *''NewsWatch'' (1970-present) **''NewsWatch Morning Edition'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) **''NewsWatch Noontime Edition'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) *''Radyo Ronda Balita Gising'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) *''RPN News Break'' (1994-present) 'Public Affairs' *''Tell The People'' (1983-1997, 2013-present) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (2013-present) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (1998-2007, 2014-present) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2000-2007, 2014-present) *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' (1997-2006, 2013-present) 'Entertainment' 'Drama' *''My Family's Lover'' (2013-present) *''Pinapangako Mo'' (2013-present) 'Comedy' *''John en Nova'' (2014-present) *''Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako'' (2014-present) 'Game shows' *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (2013-present) *''The Price is Right'' (2013-present) 'Educational' *''Eskwela ng Bayan'' (2002–2003, 2013-present) **''Karen's World'' **''Solved'' **''Why?'' **''Alikabok'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' (1987-2002, 2007-2008, 2013-present) 'Reality show' *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Infotainment' *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-present) 'Talk shows' *''Oh Yes, it's Dennis!'' (2013-present) *''Showbiz Ka!'' (2007, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''Pilita and Raymond'' (2014-present) *''Superstar'' (1969-1989, 2013-present) 'Sports' *''MBA on RPN'' (2013-present) *''KBL on RPN'' (2013-present) *''Motoring Today'' (2014-present) *''ATP Tour'' (2014-present) *''Pacquiao Flashback'' (2010-2011, 2013-present) *''World Class Boxing'' (2007-2011, 2013-present) *''Finish Line'' (2007-2008, 2014-present) *''Ultimate Fighting Championship (2005-2008, 2014-present) *WWE Bottom Line'' (2013-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2003-2011, 2013-present) *''WWE pay-per-views'' 'TV Shopping' *''Value Vision'' (1994-2006, 2014-present) *''Home Shopping Network'' (2005-present) 'Religious' *''Shalom'' (1987-2008, 2013-present) *''Sharing in the City'' (1979-2007, 2013-present) *''Sudnay TV Mass'' (1986-present) 'Movie blocks and specials' *''Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN'' (2014-present) *''Sine Nueve'' (2013-present) *''Sunday's Big Event'' (1989-2007, 2013-present) **''Teen Choice Awards 2013'' (2013-present) **''Grammy Awards'' (2013-preent) **''Emmy Awards TV Special'' (1990-present) **''Academy Awards'' (1960-2007, 2013-present) **''American Music Awards'' (2010, 2013-present) **''Miss Universe'' (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-present) (together with ABS-CBN and IBC) **''Mutya ng Pilipinas'' (1968-1990, 1993-present) 'International programs' 'U.S. series' *''MTV Asia'' (2013-present) *''Mission: Impossible'' (2014-present) *''The X-Files'' (1994-2003, 2008-2009, 2013, 2014-present) *''Law & Order'' (2008-2011, 2014-present) *''NYPD Blue'' (1993-2003, 2014-present) *''24: Live Another Day'' (2014-present) *''Survivor: One World'' (2014-present) *''Community'' (2013-present) *''MacGyver'' (1986-1995, 2014-present) *''Revolution'' (2013-present) *''Chicago Fire'' (2014-present) *''NCIS'' (2005-2007, 2008-2010, 2013-present) *''American Idol'' (2012-present) *''The Walking Dead'' (2013-present) 'Animated' *''Magic Wonderland'' (2011-present) *''Trollz'' (2008-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2012-present) *''Winx Club'' (2005-present) *''Teletubbies'' (2014-present) *''Sesame Street'' (2014-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2010-present) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2011-present) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2014-present) *''Team Galaxy'' (2013-present) 'Anime' *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1994-1999, 2013-present) *''Crayon Shin Chan'' (2003, 2014-present) *''K-On!'' (2010-present) 'Telenovelas (Kasamang Telenovela)' *''Las Bandidas'' (2014-present) *''Porque el Amor Manda'' (2014-present) 'Asianovela''s *''Wonderful Life'' (2013-presnt) *''Dear My Sister'' (2013-present) Regional programs '''Luzon *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Arangkada Balita Ilonggo'' (RPN-4 Iloilo) *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) 'Mindanao' *''Arangkada Balita Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada Balita Davaoeno'' (RPN-9 Davao) *''Arangkada Balita Socsksargen'' (RPN-6 General Santos) Upcoming programs 'International shows' 'U.S. series' *''Survivor: Philippines'' 'Telenovelas' *''Corazón Salvaje'' *''Las Bandidas'' *''Quiero Amarte'' 'Asianovelas' *''My Love, Madame Butterfly'' *''Love Truly'' *''Lights and Shadows'' *''Love Letter'' See also *Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 *About RPN *RPN-9 Program Schedule *Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks *Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings *Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN *Showdown of duets and trios *Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 *RPN launches new shows *German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture *German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas *RPN-DXXX launches new programs *Carolinians top DyKC singing competition *Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ *DTH station buys terrestrial TV station *It has never been this big in RPN *Radio Philippines Network *Solar Sports *List of Philippine television shows *List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network *Solar Entertainment Corporation *Solar Television Network References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:List of philippine media